


Moment

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: “I want to spend every moment of my life with you”Daeyeol cupped Sungyoon’s face, pulling the latter’s head up until their eyes were at the same level. They were watching each other longingly before Daeyeol scooted closer then kissed the pink plump lips before him.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Spring themed Daeyoon fic :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was the loud roaring Jaehyun’s alarm call along with soft giggles that woke him up from his deep slumber. Daeyeol grunted a little but not bothered to open his eyes because he already knew who’s the culprit.

Daeyeol shifted his position, quickly grabbed the blanket and covering his body. He was trying to ignore the little devil who trying to snatch his precious sleep.

“Sungyoon…” Daeyeol groaned, “leave me alone, I don’t have any schedule today”

The guy who called Sungyoon pursed his lips, twitching into a smile. He put his phone closer to Daeyeol’s ear, let the elder heard Jaehyun’s scream.

“Sungyoon!” scolded Daeyeol roughly, expecting Sungyoon to know that he was disturbed.

The elder’s heart almost stopped when he felt his bed dipped slightly, a familiar guy was climbing and comfortably sat on his legs. The culprit above Daeyeol was clinging onto him like a baby koala.

Daeyeol didn’t mind the extra weight on top of him, not when the latter was snuggling closer till Daeyeol could feel the soft breath near his face.

“Waaakkkeee uuuppp~” Sungyoon poked Daeyeol’s cheek.

Daeyeol yawned then circling his arms around Sungyoon’s waist, hugging the small bunny who buried his nose to Daeyeol’s neck.

“I want to rest, Sungyoon,” said Daeyeol, voice so rough and sleepy. “It’s too early to proceed on”

“Wake up, sleepy head!” said Sungyoon, peppering Daeyeol’s jaw with kisses before hissed a little. “you also need to shave”

“Tickles, Sungyoon.”

Daeyeol blocked Sungyoon’s mouth using his left hand then slowly fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the blinding smile of Sungyoon who looks so energetic this morning.

To be honest, Daeyeol wanted to chase Sungyoon away and told him that no one should be this annoying in the morning especially when they didn’t have any important schedule. Though, he won’t lie that it’s nice to wake up with Sungyoon inside his embrace.

“So, what occasion that makes you disturb my peaceful sleep, dear my boyfriend?” asked Daeyeol, giving a soft peck on his bunny’s plump lips.

“I have a lot of plan for us, so rise and shine!”

“Don’t wannaaa~” Daeyeol whined like a child. He shifted his position, pushing Sungyoon down to the mattress and caging the younger with his long arms. “Let me sleeeeppp~”

Sungyoon jabbed the latter’s ribs but the elder stayed still, tightening his grip while burying his face on Sungyoon’s slightly wet hair. The mix of the sweet fragrance of their shampoo and Sungyoon’s unique smell invaded Daeyeol’s nose. He couldn't help to smile as he sniffed his boyfriend’s locks.

“Will you agree to wake up if I blow you?”

“WHAT?!”

Daeyeol shrieked, shouted close to Sungyoon’s ears that made the younger winced.  “For real?!” Daeyeol still couldn’t believe his hearing ability. Not in a million years, Sungyoon would offer such a thing to him.

“Joking!” Sungyoon shoved Daeyeol’s face away then hurriedly scrambling off of the bed. He patted Daeyeol’s left leg, signaling his lover to get up. “Get up! Quickly!”

Daeyeol could only blink his eyes when the other man was already disappearing behind the door. He groaned loudly but decided to follow the instruction.

***

“So, where are we going?” asked Daeyeol behind the wheel, expecting Sungyoon to answer, he turned his gaze to the younger who busy putting the safety belt.

“Secret. But you’ll love it”

Daeyeol tilted his head slightly, waiting for Sungyoon to continue his word.

“Where?”

“Just drive, you’ll know later”

Daeyeol almost opened his mouth to ask more but he only got a super wide grin from Sungyoon. He grimaced, somehow he got a bad feeling from this.

***

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god” Daeyeol keep mumbled the words since they got off of the car. He was practically bouncing on his heels, eyes shining so brightly, gaze wandering around. He reached his hand, brushing his fingertips against the flower buds.

In front of them, cherry trees were lining the streets, the picturesque scene of cherry blossom petals dancing in the air was absolutely stunning. Daeyeol was gawking in awe, admiring the sea of white and pink petals before his eyes. Every corner of the street was covered in waves of pink.

“It’s beautiful!” Daeyeol squealed.

Sungyoon grinned widely, resisting the urge to squished Daeyeol’s cheek. He stared at his dork who was already enchanted with his surrounding. Sungyoon already predicted that bringing Daeyeol to watch cherry blossom trees was a good choice. Daeyeol was wearing such a happy face, the genuinely happy face. And as Daeyeol ran his hands over the tree branch, Sungyoon found himself wanting to snap many pictures of his boyfriend.

“I told you, you’ll love it”

A soft melodious voice stole Daeyeol’s attention back from the cherry trees.

“Yes, you’re right, bunny” Daeyeol beamed a sweet smile, the one that made Sungyoon fall in love to the elder again and again.

“Let’s go, then” Sungyoon took Daeyeol’s hand into his, squeezed it lightly.

Daeyeol nodded eagerly, he can’t wait to stroll around while enjoying the beautiful scenery for hours, eating delicious foods and taking a thousand pictures together.

****

“Can I buy it?” asked Daeyeol, eyes shone brightly while finger pointed at the bunny-shaped cotton candy.

“Hyung, enough with the sweet already!” Sungyoon grunted when Daeyeol came to him again, they just ate ice cream five minutes ago.  

“But I want it! It’s delicious, Sungyoon! Also, they make it a bunny!” Daeyeol argued, ready to whine if Sungyoon forbids him to buy the cotton candy.

“You just eat ice cream, hyung!”

“But I want cotton candy too~ come on Sungyoon… please~” Daeyeol pleaded cutely.

“Stop it, hyung!”

“Sungyoon please~” Daeyeol stretched his voice, blinking his eyes adorably, showing the kicked-puppy eyes to his lover.

Sungyoon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before nodded. He was fairly hopeless when Daeyeol started to do aegyo. His resolve crumbled as soon as the cute pout appearing on Daeyeol's face.

“Okay, it's the last time, promise?”

“Yes yes yes~ thank you bunny!” Daeyeol squished Sungyoon's cheeks then placing a quick peck on the younger's nose.

Sungyoon snorted.

***

The two lovebirds had finally been able to find a less crowded place. After spending their day walking down the gray road while holding hands, they want some private time to spend together. Nothing fancy, just them under a cherry blossom tree.

“It’s nice”

Sungyoon sighed in delight, leaning his back against the tree’s bark. He closed his eyes, enjoying the light breezes that gently whispered through the tree, making the petals fall on the ground. The spring was quite warm, he could feel sunlight was warming his eyelids.

Daeyeol’s smile turned softer, he’s following Sungyoon to sit beneath the tree. He hummed an agreement. This whole situation was wonderful. It’s pleasant.

“It’s been a while since I came to something like this,” said Daeyeol, there were some pink petals that floated toward his palm. He looked up, gazing the azure sky mixed with pink hue of the dancing petals.

Sungyoon made a noise of assent, he understood completely what his lover means.

Their schedule had been crazy. It’s too tight, relentless, unyielding. Even though they lived together, slept together, did everything together, but a calm day that they could enjoy each other presence without any disturbance like this one was a rare case.

Daeyeol turned to place his gaze on his bunny, a magnificent sight greeted him as the translucent rays by the sunlight bathed the guy who completely stole his heart. The body was glistening. The hairs were dancing along with the winds, every strand swaying harmonically with the air.  If angels truly existed, Daeyeol believed his boyfriend would be the one.

“Thank you for taking me here”

Sungyoon fluttered his eyes open. He looked at his mate, taking Daeyeol’s hand into his, kneading it tenderly. A moment of silence fell between them again as they were intertwining their hands.

“And thank you for sacrificing your sleep to accompany me here”

Sungyoon gave Daeyeol mesmerizing smile the elder loved the most, a smile that could light up the world, put the sun to shame.

***

“Oh, for God’s sake, Mom!” Daeyeol growled between his teeth, closing the door while keeping the conversation with his mother. “I won’t allow him to talk on the phone with you now”

Sungyoon rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked to their shared room. Daeyeol let out a long sigh, massaging his temple using his left hand when the other held the phone closer to his ear.

“Mom, if you talk to him, you’ll keep Sungyoon awake till midnight. He’s tired and we need to have a proper rest” Daeyeol sat on the edge of the bed, a pout already on his face. His eyes caught a shadow of Sungyoon who changing his outfit near the closet.

“What are we doing? We-- Oh my god, why are you so curious about our sex-- Mom, stop it!” a weird squeak came from Daeyeol mouth. “It’s not your business!”

Sungyoon giggled, walking to the spot where his lover was taking the phone. He climbed to the bed, resting his head against Daeyeol’s back then listening to the bickering between Daeyeol and his mother with amusement adorning his face.

“Mom, we’ll talk again next time, okay?”

Daeyeol’s breath hitched when he felt Sungyoon’s hand on his hips. The latter’s pale hand made it way farther and farther down, resting it on his tight.

Daeyeol cursed in his mind. His jaw clenched as he tried not to think about the feathery touch.

“Mom, I love you, really. But I need to do something. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” Daeyeol cleared his throat, shifting his gaze to his boyfriend who keeps drawing a circle lazily on top of his tight. “Yes, I’ll tell Sungyoon you’ve called. You can monopolize him tomorrow. Yes, yes... Good night”

When Daeyeol finally could end the call with his mother, he grabbed Sungyoon’s hand stopping the motion. He shifted, now facing Sungyoon. One of his eyebrows furrowed, questioning his lover.

Sungyoon grinned. He ran his other hand down the latter’s bicep, gliding it slowly over his abdomen. He stretched his lips wider as he sensed Daeyeol’s abdomen contracted beneath the pressure of his fingers.

“You said you’re working out, but nothing’s changed I guess?”

“Don’t tease me, babe”

Daeyeol tugged him closer, bumping their chest together. His fingers trailed down the side of the latter's face, thumb brushing along his plump bottom lip.

Sungyoon laughed, giving a playful wink then biting his lip as he glanced downwards with a raised eyebrow. Daeyeol groaned, raking his long fingers through Sungyoon’s dark black locks. He swore Choi Sungyoon would be the death of him.

Daeyeol kissed his bunny deeply, pressing their lips firmly. His tongue diving into the latter’s mouth, licking along every crevice, resulting in a soft moan slipped out of Sungyoon. Daeyeol tried to control himself, holding to not devour his lover right away.

“You want it?” Daeyeol pulled away, eyes looked at the deep marbles of Sungyoon, asking for permission.

“So much”

Sungyoon chased away the doubt with a reassuring kiss that quickly turned into another battle of the tongue.

"I want you since morning, so, do the work or I might combust” Sungyoon ordered, pulling Daeyeol’s collar, minimizing their distance. He gave a soft sigh in contentment when their lips met again.

“Patient, baby” Daeyeol couldn’t help to giggle over his bunny eagerness.

Daeyeol pushed Sungyoon toward the bed without breaking the kiss, straddling the younger who had his hands settled nicely on his waist.

Sungyoon closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling he’s longed so much, of Daeyeol’s hands gently roaming his skin under the shirt, of Daeyeol’s soft lips brushing along his neck. It's nice to be held by him like that. He missed the surge of affection that the elder usually giving. 

“Hy..hyung!!” said Sungyoon between his enraged breath. It felt like the air was knocked out of him and left him feeling dizzy.

The sound of labored breath blending with the loud thumping of heartbeat filled the room.

Sungyoon felt the warmness of a mouth grazing his body, as Daeyeol plated butterfly kisses on the neck, the shoulder, then the ribs, the belly, making Sungyoon moan in ecstasy. The lips teasingly grazed his skin. Sungyoon melted into Daeyeol’s action, letting the elder take control of everything.

Daeyeol darted his gaze at his lover who drenched in sweat from head to toe, his wet dark hair covered his forehead, plump lips redder than the tomato.

He smiled.

***

“Do you believe in destiny?”

Sungyoon frowned, thinking hard because he never expects Daeyeol would ask this question out of the blue. He snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest, nose pressed along the firm sternum. He huffed a little before shaking his head.

A soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the chilled glass of their bedroom was becoming the background sound of their pillow talk.

“Do you?” asked Sungyoon back to the latter.

“Yes…” a sigh slipped from Daeyeol’s lips. “At first, I thought it was bullshit. My dad always told me about the magical string of fate and there’s someone destined to be with me. I never believed it until I met you.”

“Right from the day we met, I always knew that you would be the one for me. You’re the best thing in my life”

Daeyeol yelped when his bunny pinched his stomach.

“Cheesy!” said Sungyoon, the pink blush that decorating his cheeks reminded Daeyeol of the cherry blossom.

“I want to spend every moment of my life with you”

Daeyeol cupped Sungyoon’s face, pulling the latter’s head up until their eyes were at the same level. They were watching each other longingly before Daeyeol scooted closer then kissed the pink plump lips before him.

Sungyoon’s hand traced up to the back of Daeyeol’s neck, his fingers weakly threading the honey brown locks in a loose grip. Daeyeol shivered at the touch but deepened the kiss. Their kisses were soft, slow and intimate.

“I love you” Daeyeol murmured between kisses.

***


End file.
